


Kids in the Dark

by winstallenski



Category: Girl Meets World, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hale Family Feels, M/M, McCall Family Feels, McCall Pack, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Stilinski Family Feels, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstallenski/pseuds/winstallenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we come together, state of the art,<br/>we'll never surrender, the kids in the dark. ."</p><p>Aubrey McCall navigates the ups and downs of high school with her closest friends, and the added bonus of werewolves lurking in the night. It's not easy being the daughter of an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>*Teen Wolf + Girl Meets World AU/Crossover?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new americana

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teen Wolf AU. You can kind of think of it as a GMW AU too if you want, but I'm not sure you can call it that exactly. A crossover I guess would be the best thing to call it. The original characters I have created are loosely based off of their GMW counterparts. They share some similar characteristics but not many. Only a Josh & Zay keep their original names. I tagged certain ships because the romances I plan to create are based off of the pairings I like in GMW. EX: Riarkle + Joshaya.  
> I originally posted this on Wattpad.

New Americana

☼   **name:** aubrey amelia mccall

☼ **parents:**  scott mccall + allison argent

☼   **age:**  14 years old

  ☼  nonconformist 

  ☼   **personality:** mix of her parents + stiles

  ☼  Aubrey is a natural born leader, not a follower. She is adventurous, free-spirited, and carefree.  
Like her father, she is fiercely loyal and compassionate. Like her mother, she is strong-willed and independent.  She has a keen eye for details, and is a bit too inquisitive for her own good. Her quirky tendencies sometimes overshadow her intelligence, but she is much smarter than she lets on.  
Aubrey has a crush on her longtime friend Zac.

☼   **name:** caroline elizabeth phillips

☼  **parents:**  shawn phillips + brianna phillips

☼  **relatives:** carter alexander phillips (see below)

  ☼ **age:** 15 years old

 ☼  dreamer 

  ☼ **personality:**   has lydia's attitude, but scott's heart

 ☼ Caroline is Aubrey's best friend. She has a twin brother named Carter, whom she is very close to. She lives with him and their father Shawn in Beacon Hills. Her mother left when she was a baby.   
Like Aubrey, she is free-spirited, but she is more of an optimist than her best friend who prefers to think realistically. Her unwavering trust in people sometimes clouds her judgement, and will one day be her downfall.  
Caroline has feelings for her friend Josh Matthews.

☼  **name:** carter alexander phillips

☼  **parents:** shawn phillips + brianna phillips

☼  **relatives:** caroline elizabeth phillips (see above)

☼  **age:** 15 years old

  ☼ skeptic

☼ **personality:**  
loyal like scott, badass like allison, reckless like isaac, confident like lydia, resourceful like stiles  
  **> >** quick to anger, popular + intelligent

    ☼ Carter is a close friend of Aubrey's. He is Caroline's twin brother. He lives with his sister and father in Beacon Hills. He was abandoned by his mother as a baby.  
He is well liked by his peers, and has no problem being the center of attention. Like his father, he enjoys photography and never leaves the house without his camera.  
Being a skeptic, he is wary of what he chooses to believe in and is constantly questioning the intentions of those around him. He loves adventure and is all about living in the moment, frequently convincing his friends to join him on spontaneous rendezvous'.   
Although he has always been fond of Aubrey, it wasn't until recently that he developed a crush on her.

☼   **name:** zachary david mitchell

  ☼   **age:** 15 years old 

  ☼  visionary

 ☼ **personality:**  protective like scott, impulsive like isaac, courageous like derek  
 **> >** popular + athletic 

  ☼ Zac is close friends with Aubrey, Caroline, & Carter. They met in second grade. His best friend is Isaiah Babineaux. He is one of the freshman players on the Beacon Hills lacrosse team and takes great pride in his athleticism. You can usually find him surrounded by girls or in the gym. He cares deeply about all of his friends and is never afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right, but his impulsive tendencies often get him and those around him into trouble.  
Zac has had a crush on Aubrey since the day they met.

  ☼   **name:** isaiah xavier babineaux

  ☼ **nickname:** zay 

  ☼   **age:** 15 years old

  ☼ **relatives:** mason hewitt

  ☼ liberal

 ☼ **personality:** savageversion of stiles + contentious like isaac

  ☼ Zay is close friends with Aubrey, Caroline, & Carter. He met them in the second grade. His best friend is Zachary Mitchell. Mason Hewitt is his cousin and he lives with him in Beacon Hills. He is smart and resourceful, often helping his friends out of tough situations. His humor and wit makes him a favorite among his peers. He is outspoken and does not care what people think of him. He has a tendency to cause arguments with those around him, but he enjoys the chaos of a heated discussion.   
His open-mindedness allows him to be accepting of just about anything and anyone.

☼   **name:** joshua matthews

  ☼ **age:** 16 years old

  ☼  amiable

  ☼ **personality:**  kind like kira + brave like malia 

  ☼  Josh is close friends with Aubrey, Caroline, Carter, Zac, and Isaiah.  He is a year older than the others and is often thought of as the mature one out of his group of friends. Having recently gotten his license, he is constantly driving everyone around. He is easygoing and shows kindness to those who deserve it. He is captain of the lacrosse team and has earned recognition around the school for his athletic prowess. He basks in the attention he receives from girls, but doesn't have any particular interest in any specific person.  
When trouble arises, he displays great bravery in any situation and is usually the first one to take charge. 


	2. mccall pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Relationships/Dynamics

 

☼  scott mccall + allison mccall ( **argent** )

  ☼ **relationship status:** married 

  ☼ **ages:** scott - **32**  
             allison - **33**

  ☼   **children:** aubrey amelia mccall **(13)**

  ☼  After a few years apart, Allison and Scott found their way back to each other. At just twenty years old, Allison found herself pregnant with her first child. With Scott in his junior year of college, having a child wasn't in their plans. However, with the help of their family and friends, they made it work. Both Allison and Scott continued their education, with Allison graduating one year after their daughter was born, and Scott continuing on to vet school.  
Now, Scott is the co-owner of Deaton's vet clinic in Beacon Hills, and Allison owns her own fashion boutique in town. In his spare time, Scott coaches the lacrosse team at BHHS.  
Five years after having Aubrey, Scott graduated from vet school and proposed to Allison. The two were married in a simple yet elegant wedding planned by Allison's best friend Lydia, who was appointed to be Aubrey's godmother.  
Due to the struggles of being young parents (and the fact that Allison had a rough time giving birth to Aubrey), Scott and Allison were originally against the idea of having more children, but now that Aubrey is getting older and the two of them are more financially set, they are not opposed to the idea.  
Scott and Allison are still involved in anything supernatural related in Beacon Hills. Over the years, they have made it a priority to keep the pack together because they are stronger as a unit than they are apart. The two host pack dinners once a week at their place for when times get hectic and everyone needs a moment to reconnect with one another. Being the alpha, Scott feels the responsibility of taking care of everyone.  
 Keeping the town and everyone in it safe continues to be a hassle but together, the pack can handle anything.  
Despite their involvement in the supernatural troubles that plague their town, Scott and Allison keep their daughter out of it. Aubrey does not know the truth about her parents or their friends, and they plan to keep it that way for a while. Before Aubrey was born, Scott and Allison were hard at work preparing for life with a little wolf, but after their daughter's first few years of life, they realized that she had yet to display any wolf-like tendencies. At first, they thought it was because she was still really young but by the time she was six, there was absolutely no trace of wolf-like behavior.   
After running some tests on the structure of her DNA compared to Scott's, Deaton came to the conclusion that Aubrey did in fact harbor the wolf gene, it was just dormant, buried deep within her as a recessive gene instead of appearing dominant like expected. This phenomena is not unheard of but very rare. Typically the offspring of werewolves are werewolves themselves, but in Aubrey's case, she is very much human. There is no way to know if this will be the same for any other kids Allison and Scott plan to have or for Aubrey's future children. There is even a possibility that the wolf gene could present itself in the future, if prompted by certain events. But as of right now, Aubrey is simply human and they want to keep it that way.

☼  stiles stilinski + lydia martin-stilinski

  ☼ **realtionship status:** married

  ☼ **ages:**  stiles - **32**  
                 lydia - **32**  

  ☼ **children:**  livia harper stilinski **(2)**

  ☼ Stiles and Lydia finally began their relationship in their final year of high school. Despite going to different colleges, they kept their relationship strong through weekend visits and facetime, but when the distance began to be too much, Stiles transferred to UCLA to be closer to Lydia.  
Stiles is now a detective in the FBI, while Lydia works as a forensic scientist.  Through their jobs, they have the ability to help people.  
A few years after settling into their careers, the two married in a ceremony Lydia planned with Allison.  
After about four years of marriage, Lydia became pregnant with their first child, giving birth to a daughter named Livia.  
When they're not at their day jobs, Stiles and Lydia continue fighting against baddies that threaten the town alongside Scott, Allison, and the rest of the pack.  
They take their duties as godparents very seriously, and often find themselves looking after their goddaughter as much as they do their own child. Stiles has a close bond with Aubrey, not just because she is his best friends daughter, but because he sees a lot of himself in her. On the contrary, Lydia shares a connection with Aubrey's friend Carter because she too sees herself within him. However, this does not take away from the bond she has with Aubrey, whom she loves deeply.

☼   derek hale + braeden hale

   ☼ **relationship status:** married  

   ☼   **ages:** derek - **39**  
               braeden - **37**

   ☼ **children:** finnegan **(9)** ,  faye **(9)** , fillip **(9)** , breccan **(6)** , & gracia _[grah-see-a]_ **(1)  
**

  ☼ Derek and Braeden spent the first few years of their relationship on the road, moving from city to city, never settling in one place for too long. Eventually, Derek proposed to Braeden while watching the sunset in Albuquerque. They were married in a courthouse two weeks later with Derek's sister Cora and their close friend Isaac as their witnesses.  
They continued with their life on the road for a while, but as soon as they found out that Braeden was pregnant, the couple returned to Beacon Hills to settle down.  
In her third month of pregnancy, Braeden and Derek were shocked to find out that they were having not one baby, but three. After the initial surprise wore off, Derek was excited that they were growing their family at such a rapid rate.  
Despite the struggles of raising triplets, neither Braeden nor Derek were through having children. A few years after having the triplets their son Breccan was born, and six years after that, their daughter Gracia came along. Now that they have a whole brood of kids, it is very unlikely that Braeden will give birth again in the future. Because this will most likely be their last child, Derek and Braeden are enjoying every milestone in little Gracia's life.  
With such a big family, it is not easy keeping everyone safe but with the help of their friends, Braeden and Derek are doing just fine. In fact, their biggest struggle is keeping their children from revealing any wolf-like behavior around Scott's daughter Aubrey because, despite her father being an alpha, she is very much unaware of the supernatural.

☼  melissa mccall + john? stilinski

  ☼ **relationship status:** married 

  ☼ **children:** scott mccall **(32)** \+ stiles stilinski **(32)**

  ☼ In the midst of their crazy lives, somehow Melissa and John found themselves together, a situation their boys never realized they wanted. They married in a quick ceremony with their sons as witnesses, and celebrated at home with their friends and family.  
John is still the sheriff of Beacon County while Melissa continues working as a nurse at the hospital. When they are not faced with their latest supernatural crisis, John and Melissa enjoy their roles as grandparents to their granddaughters Aubrey and Livia. 

☼ isaac lahey + cora hale

  ☼ **relationship status:**  engaged

  ☼   **ages:** isaac - **32  
**                  cora - **34**

  ☼ While in Paris, Isaac crossed paths with Cora once again. After reconnecting and getting to know one another better than before, the two began dating. They have spent the majority of their relationship abroad in France. After years of being together, Isaac proposed to Cora at their cottage in Kaysersberg.  
Wanting to be closer to her nieces and nephews, Cora insisted that they move back to Beacon Hills. This way, they can be married in front of their friends and family.

☼ liam dunbar + hayden romero    **  
**

  ☼ **relationship status:** dating  

  ☼ **ages:** liam - **29**  
           hayden - **29**

  ☼ Despite many ups and downs, Liam and Hayden have been together since high school. They remain in Beacon Hills with the rest of the pack, protecting the town from imminent danger. Hayden works as a dance teacher at their local dance studio, while Liam owns and runs a nightclub with his best friend Mason.

☼ mason hewitt + corey bryant 

  ☼ **relationship stauts:** dating 

  ☼ **ages:** mason - **30**  
                 corey - **29**

  ☼ Like Hayden and Liam, Corey and Mason dated other people for a while, but found their way back to each other eventually. They live together in Beacon Hills, spending a great deal of their time saving the town from impending threats with the rest of the pack.  
As of late,Mason has been teased by Liam for turning thirty before him, but instead of dwelling on the fact that everyone is getting older, he is focusing most of his attention on the club they run together.  
Corey is currently teaching English at BHHS.  
Mason has been taking care of his younger cousin Zay. His father is in the military and has been stationed in Europe but Zay did not want to move to a different country, so Mason offered to let him live with him and Corey.

☼  chris argent

 ☼ **relationship status:** single

  ☼ **children:** allison mccall (argent) **[33]**

  ☼ Chris never remarried, preferring to stay single rather than get attached to someone, fearing the pain of another loss like his wife Victoria.  
He continues hunting alongside Allison, lending his knowledge and expertise to the pack when need be.  
These days, Chris receives all the love he could ever need from his granddaughter Aubrey. He spent a great deal of those first few years taking care of her while Allison and Scott finished college, which helped build a strong bond between them. Aubrey is a teenager now, but their connection has yet to fade. She often comes to him with her problems, and he is more than happy to help guide her through this crazy thing called life.

☼  malia tate

 ☼ **relationship status:** single

  ☼ **age:** 31 

  ☼ After high school, Malia went to community college and earned her associates degree in liberal arts. Upon graduating, she was unsure of whether or not to continue her education. While searching for work, she decided to earn her real estate license. Soon after, she began working for the best real estate agency in town. She quickly realized she had a knack for selling and worked her way to the top, eventually becoming the number one seller in Beacon County. Today, she is the current owner of BH Real Estate.  
As of now, Malia is single. She lives in Beacon Hills with Kira, continuing her efforts to protect the town with Scott and the rest of the pack.

 ☼ kira yukimura  

  ☼ **relationship status:** single 

  ☼ **age:** 31 

  ☼ children: amelie _[AH-mill-ee]_ yukimura **(4 months old)**

  ☼ After spending quite a bit of time with the skin walkers, Kira moved back to New York City with her family and went to college. She earned her bachelors degree in Psychology, taking a job as a psych teacher at one of the many high schools in the city. Despite living across the country, she continued to keep in touch with her friends back home.  
To everyone's surprise, Kira randomly showed up in Beacon Hills a few months ago with a baby in her arms. It was obvious that she came alone, no boyfriend or husband in sight. Not wanting to discuss her heartbreak, Kira simply told everyone that she left the city because things weren't going so well for her over there, and she needed a place to stay. Malia offered to take her and her baby in.  
Kira and Malia share a house in town. They've adjusted well to being roommates, even with the added presence of the baby. Kira is currently searching for a babysitter for Amelie because she will be returning to work soon as a counselor at Beacon Hills High School.  
Recovering from a broken heart and being a single mother has not been easy on her, but the pack has been doing everything they can to lessen the weight of it all. Currently, she is staying away from anything supernatural related and focusing on her job as a mother.


	3. playlist

 

I N T R O D U C T I O N

  ☼  new americana // halsey 

  ☼  back home // andy grammer

 ☼  count on me // bruno mars

  ☼  fuck authority // pennywise

 ☼  drive // halsey

  ☼  outsiders // against the current

 ☼  tell her you love her // echosmith

  ☼  here's to never growing up // avril lavigne

 

H E R O    A R C 

  ☼  heroes (we could be) // alesso ft. tove lo

 ☼  when you were young // the killers

  ☼  young blood // bea miller

 ☼  somewhere only we know // keane

  ☼  clique // kanye west

 ☼  wild ones // behari

 

H O P E L E S S   H E A R T S

  ☼ i think i'm in love // kat dahlia

 ☼  endlessly // the cab

  ☼  too young // sabrina carpenter

 ☼  december // neck deep

 

T H E    I N B E T W E E N

  ☼  run this town // jay z, rihanna + e.s. posthumus

 ☼  i was made for loving you // tori kelly

  ☼  the reckless and the brave // all time low

 ☼  we'll be the stars // sabrina carpenter

 

I N T E R L U D E

  ☼  uranus // sleeping at last

 

T H E   D A R K   A R C

 ☼  when the darkness comes // colbie caillat

  ☼  broken ones // jacquie lee

 ☼  roman holiday // halsey

  ☼  blue // troye sivan

 ☼  go your own way // lissie

  ☼  a part of me // neck deep ft. laura whitesides

 ☼  we might fall // ryan star

  ☼  it ends tonight // the all-american rejects

 

R E D E M P T I O N

 ☼  gold steps // neck deep

  ☼  superheroes // the script

 

M E N D E D

 ☼  closer // the chainsmokers ft. halsey

  ☼  i hate u, i love u // gnash

 ☼  we own it // 2 chainz

  ☼  all or nothing // state champs

 ☼  go hard or go home // wiz khalifa

  ☼  ride out // kid ink

 ☼  a love like war // all time low ft. vic fuentes

  ☼  youth // troye sivan

 ☼  younger dreams // our last night

  ☼  kids in the dark // all time low

 

 

 ☼  This is the finalized version of the playlist for this story. I know most people usually just breeze past these things but i am hoping you all will take the time to listen to these songs in the EXACT way that they're written. Unlike some stories, the playlist for Kids In The Dark is **INTEGRAL** to the plot. My sister took a lot of time to organize these songs in such a way that it kind of tells the story on it's own. We worked together to build this playlist and we're both very proud of the final outcome.  
The playlist should give you all a feel for the characters and the sort of vibe this story is going to have. There are a few different genres of music worked in here, so there are probably going to be songs you've never heard and never thought you'd listen to. I ask you to keep an **open mind** and listen to them anyway. You might find that you actually like what you hear.  
This isn't one of those playlist where each song goes with a chapter. You don't have to listen while reading if you don't want to; you can listen beforehand - it's completely up to you.   
This playlist is going to serve as the playlist for the entire series - book one & book two. I'm not sure if there will be a book three yet, but I have a very clear vision for the first two.  
I think it'd be interesting if you all listen to the playlist throughout the duration of this story and give your opinions on what you think is going to happen, which songs are meant for which ship, what your favorite song in the playlist is, etc.  
If you want to get the full experience with this story, i **HIGHLY** suggest listening to this playlist. The music was chosen for **very** specific reasons and I would really appreciate it if you all took a listen.  
Thanks for being interested in this fic. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
